Aftermath
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Set after Yuuri and Wolfram's duel. Yuuri is the winner. What happens after?


**Aftermath**

"Yuuri!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Oh Wooooooolf!"

While Conrad and Günther hurried to the new Maou, who had apparently fainted, Wolfram found himself in the arms of his mother. Or perhaps it'd be more correct to say that he was surrounded in Celi's motherly bossoms. Literally.

"Wooooooolf! That was such an amazing duuuuuueeeel!" Celi cooed, loud enough for his younger soon to hear. "You looked soooo handsome! And wasn't his majesty breathtaking?"

"Mo… Mother!" finally breaking free, taking a deep breath, Wolfram tried not to glare to his mother out of respect even though all the words, along with the recent defeat, hurt more than he cared to admit. Not physically perhaps, but his self-esteem? Most certainly. "It was not! He wasn't! I've never been so humiliated in my life!"

"Mmmm?" Celi tilted her head, a finger tapping her chin delicately. "Not even that time that you decided that since Conrad had returned you couldn't wait to greet him, even if you weren't wearing–"

"MOTHER!" The blond shrieked in a voice loud enough to everyone in Blood Pledge Castle to hear it. Celi just giggled innocently, looking up towards her eldest son.

"What do you think, Gwen?"

"Brother…" Wolfram looked up towards Gwendal, then followed his gaze. Conrad had picked up the black haired teenager and, with Günther by his side, was taking Yuuri inside the castle without once looking back.

"How is that girl?" at the ex Maou's question, Wolfram turned towards where the servant girl had been hit, paling. He hadn't meant for her to get injured. It had been just that that wanna-be-attempt-of-a-king had turned and avoided and he hadn't been fast enough to dispel his maryoku.

The girl was awake for what he could see, other maids helping her up and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"She'll be fine." Gwendal said calmly, before looking again towards where Conrad and Günther had disappeared. "Seems that he _is_ our Maou after all."

Wolfram felt his mother's arm wrap around his neck, not as tightly as before.

"Maa, aren't you glad to have such a handsome, powerful fiancé, sweetheart?" and before he could answer that no, he was NOT, Celi continued. "In faaaaact, we should go and see how he is! Are you coming too, Gwen?"

"I've to go back to work." Gwendal said calmly.

Wolfram saw his mother smile, not really understanding why. "Don't worry yourself too much, alright? You've enough wrinkles as it is!"

"… I'll see what I can do." Gwendal nodded his head towards his mother and younger brother. "Mother, Wolfram."

"We'll give His Majesty Yuuri your regards!" then, taking his hand as she had done when he was a kid, Celi started pulling him towards the royal chambers. "Now, let's go, Wolf! It's your job as His Majesty's fiancé to always be by his side, isn't it?"

"Why do I've to go! And who says I've to be his fiancé!"

Without letting him go, Celi turned her head a little to smile at him.

"Mother's instinct's of course!" the blonde aristocrat singsonged, before they reached her old chambers, which she opened without a knock, only then releasing her hold of his hand. "How is the king, Conrad? Günther?"

The brown haired knight smiled softly, bowing his head. Günther dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief, giving a sigh.

"Thanks to Shinou's favor His Majesty is only exhausted. He has no other injury we should worry about… I'm so grateful!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes at the display of Günther, crossing his arms and giving as best as he could his back to all of the ones present there without seeming disrespectful. His mother, however, had walked towards the bed where the only sound was a soft, peaceful respiration. She sounded in awe, but there was some tenderness in her voice.

"He really is so young…" then, the tenderness disappeared and Wolfram turned around just to see Celi reaching up to touch Yuuri's half naked body. "And his skin seems so soft…"

"Mother!"

Günther, however, had taken hold of her hand, eyes closed and voice trying to keep control of his emotions.

"Please, ex-maou. Don't molest the king when he's sleeping!"

"Ooooh? Does that mean I can do it when he's awaaaake?" Celi batted her eyelashes, her two sons staying out of her way. Experience told them just how these kind of things always ended up. Just then, Celi took notice of the dark clothes that Yuuri wore and she immediately took them in her hands. "Oooooh, His Majesty's clothes! I'll go talk with the chief seamstress so they can start working on more uniforms for His Majesty Yuuri!"

"Ahh! That's my job!" Günther exclaimed, looking horrified while Celi practically skipped out of the room, barely giving Conrad a wink. "Celi-sama! Come back here with His Majesty's cloooooothes!"

The doors closed quite loudly, but Wolfram refused to speak towards the half breed at all.

"Are you all right, Wolfram?"

He then turned t glare towards Conrad, who dared to look worried. He sneered.

"I don't speak with humans, traitor!" then, he muttered. "Didn't seem worried _before._"

"It was a good fight, Wolfram." Conrad said and Wolfram wondered why was it that he couldn't will someone to lit up. With the force he was glaring, and being a fire elemental, he thought it should be part of the package. "You can't forget that it's His Majesty's first duel."

"He shouldn't have accepted then! It was a complete humiliation! And all because…"

"You insulted his mother and upbringing." If there was one thing that Wolfram hated more than being wrong, was Conrad being right, so he just resorted to glare. "What would you have done if it had been Mother the one being insulted?"

"Of course I'd… I mean, I would… it's all because he's a... a..." Conrad, even though his smile didn't change, looked as if he ought to choose carefully his words. Wolfram, even more enraged by that, practically shrieked. "... A WIMP!"

Conrad blinked... and then looked amused. "A what?"

Blushing even more - and yes, even more angry - Wolfram pointed a finger to the still-unconscious-form of his brand new fiancé.

"A WIMP! What kind of Maou he is, fainting after using some basic maryoku! Couldn't even defeat me properly! He! Is! A! Wimp!" and, for good measure, he hmphed, crossing his arms and turning his head away from his half brother and the Maou, nose stuck to the air.

That didn't last much, of course. When Conrad started chuckling, Wolfram glared to him before quickly going out of the Maou's room, making sure to slam the door closed in his way out.

Wolfram was surprised at how much he wasn't surprised to find Weller inside of Yuuri's room that night, sitting by his side as if he was like dying or something equally ridiculous like that, but it didn't stop him from walking towards the both of them.

"Good evening, Wolfram. Are you worried about His Majesty?"

Wolfram glared even more before turning his head away. "I don't worry about wimps!"

"Is that so?"

Glad for the fact that the small candle that Weller had lit wasn't enough to show the blush those words had caused but yes the glare, Wolfram hmphed before going to sit by the sill of the window, opening his own book, focusing on the pages. Of course, since the only light was near Yuuri and Conrad, he soon had to get near, moving another chair near the bedside as to be able to see what was written.

"Not a word, Weller." Wolfram muttered, eyes glued to the book.

Even though he didn't look up, he could hear the smug, amused tone of his brother's voice. "I wouldn't dare, Wolfram."

Without another word, both soldiers passed the night in silence, watching over the dreams of their new king.


End file.
